


Perspective

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Series: Neme's Pit!Verse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Past Lives, Pit!Verse, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a moment when Prince and Slave emerge from Tim and Jason, they drop into tongues, and while the whole family is there to bear witness to the seemingly strange interaction, Damian is the sole person to comprehend their verbal exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> To understand this, all you really need to know is that Tim and Jason had many tragic relationships with each other in their past lives, and they have recently come back to their memories. This is an interaction between them embodying their past.
> 
> Part of mgnemesi's Pit!Verse over on tumblr.

Tim and Jason were an oddity, these days.  Jason had always been slightly off, in Damian’s opinion, ever since he’d regained his sanity, temporarily lost after reviving from the pit.  But it was more so now that Tim had returned from a reconnaissance mission at his grandfather’s hideout.  Perhaps Grayson and Father hadn’t noticed the moment they came in contact, but Damian was sharp enough to catch the electricity that flashed very briefly between Drake and Todd.  Something had happened to Tim, and Jason knew, and somehow it was affecting them both. 

 

Dick was the first to verbalize his concern when it became apparent that Tim seemed to have developed a few…personalities.  Bruce was wary of it, but Dick was insistent, and the subject was broached cautiously over dinner one night.  Damian was the only one to not appear shocked when it was Jason who had the volatile response to the accusations; it merely confirmed some of his suspicions.  It wasn’t anything new to see Jason get worked up, but he’d been so angry that he had grabbed Tim and dragged him from the room. 

 

To Drake’s credit, Damian had duly noted the look of concentrated effort it had taken to prevent his facial features from exhibiting any sort of incriminating evidence to the words.  It was merely Todd’s nature to wreck the efforts; he’d always been the most brash of the family.  Of course, it didn’t help that Grayson was insufferably tenacious and followed them out into the hallway, Alfred close on his heels, trying to dissuade him. 

 

Damian had remained stoically in his seat up until the point that Bruce had wiped at the corner of his mouth and stood to follow, no doubt wanting to police the interaction.  With a suffering sigh, the youngest Wayne trailed after them, only to nearly run into his father’s back right outside the door.  Frowning, he glanced up to see all three men standing still, attention forward to the pair murmuring in hushed whispers.

 

His ears perked and his mind whirled, picking up the lilting tones of his first language, the Arabic sounding strangely altered until it occurred to him that it was a more archaic version, one he’d only been taught, and never utilized.  It was…different, to hear the words coming from his two older brothers, both fluent in a dialect so ancient it wasn’t even used anymore, aside from coding.  Tapping his knowledge and quietly enjoying that he was the only of the group privy to the conversation, Damian translated in his mind.

 

 _“Ricohard was out of line!”_ Jason growled, frame imposing as he braced his arms on the wall either side of Tim’s head.  Tim more than admirably managed to look down his nose at the man, despite the clear height difference, and with arms crossed over his chest, he held himself in high regard.

 

 _“That is no reason to lose your control.  You know your place.”_ Damian frowned at that, curious when Jason stiffened suddenly, as though reminded of something, and then, much too everyone’s shock, dropped to his knees at Tim’s feet, head bowed deeply.  For Tim’s part, he looked entirely accepting of the position, staring passively down at the older man as though he were meant to be there.

 

 _“My prince, I…I did not consider…I simply wanted…”_ Damian’s brow lifted at the title, eyes flicking up to reevaluate Tim’s posture, and found it astoundingly regal, now that he knew what he was looking for.  How strange, that Tim had shifted into the stance so fluidly that not even Damian’s keen assassin eyes had noticed the difference.  Almost as though it were a part of Tim, so inherent that it felt natural there.

 

Tim’s face was thoughtful for a while longer, before his mouth softened and his lips lifted into a gentle smile.  Both of his hands came forward, fingers trailing along Jason’s cheeks and tilting his head up to grace an even more beautiful expression upon the man.  He tugged to draw Jason to his feet, even as he spoke, _“I know why you did it.  I do not fault you for it, love.  Come here.”_

 

The moment Jason’s arms stole around Tim and drew him in close to press their lips together, Damian looked away, cheeks burning at witnessing the intimate moment.  Dick made an indefinable noise in his throat, while Alfred tsk’d, and both he and Bruce made surreptitious exits. 

 

“Well, that…explains some things,” Dick muttered, turning to follow the other two.  Damian spared one last glance at the smiling duo before going after his mentor.

 

It didn’t explain nearly enough, but Damian was now determined to figure out the secrets hidden in those words.


End file.
